


Soulless

by scandalsavage



Series: Ra'sJay Ficlets [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Come Swallowing, Extremely Dubious Consent, Harems, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage
Summary: When Jason comes out of the Pit with Ra's al Ghul trying to kill him, they both faced with a startling revelation. They're soulmates. Something Ra's never thought he'd have.Soulmate AU prompt from Tumblr.





	Soulless

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started posted these tumblr things as different chapters in a work but I keep having fun ideas (and/or getting fun prompts) to expand on them so... this works better for that if I decide to do so. I make no promises that there will be further chapters. But there very well could be.
> 
> \---
> 
> ASK: Jason gasped, his lungs sending a searing, burning pain through his whole being. He could feel each petal, every threadlike root as they burst into being inside him. A large hand tightened around his neck, unfamiliar and unwelcome. But he found himself leaning into the violent embrace despite himself. He didn't understand, couldn't. How could his soulmate be a villain? How could it be Ra's al Ghul?
> 
> ASK: Ra's taking his new soulmate til Jason's limp, oversensitive and 90% sure he's never walking again/ Ra's picks him up and Jason can feel his steady presence pulsing through him. Jason's sure that their headed to a bed probably Ra's to sleep. needless he's surprised to end up in a large room surrounded by hot people. Ra's took to his- not their harem. Ra's isn't done yet and that means neither is Jason.

He’s still trying to catch his breath from inhaling a bunch of water when a broad hand wraps around his throat and squeezes. Hard.

On instinct more than anything else, Jason uses one hand to try to pry those fingers away, he doesn’t know what’s going on but he knows he needs air desperately, while the other pushes at a chest of solid muscle.

When his lids finally flutter open he recognizes Ra’s al Ghul’s furious face from Batman’s files but he’s never met the man in person before. When their eyes meet, the fire in the older man’s slightly mad gaze rips through Jason’s body, burning in a way that has nothing to do with his prolonged struggle for oxygen. He can feel every bloom burst like firecrackers under his skin, every place a different desperation buries a tendril and takes root in his soul.

Surprise flashes across al Ghul’s face, so fleeting Jason would have believed he had imagined it… if it weren’t for the fact he could feel it in his bones.

Jason submits to the violence of it all. It feels like the right thing to do. He doesn’t know how he got here, with Ra’s in what seems to be one of his restoration pits… Bruce obviously not nearby. His last memory is of trying to bust through the warehouse door so his mom didn’t get blown up. He must have been injured too badly for a hospital and brought here but surely Bruce wouldn’t leave him with one of his enemies? Alone. Wouldn’t let Ra’s strangle him with rage and murder in his eyes.

But that’s not what’s in the villain’s expression anymore. As Jason leans into the heat of the other man’s touch, the scorching sensation burns through him again, like a wave of flames, more intensely than before and he knows it’s not just his emotions he’s feeling. 

Somehow, Ra’s al Ghul, the Demon’s Head, leader of the League of Assassins, one of his mentor’s most dangerous foes… is his soulmate. 

Ra’s grins at him, loosens his grip so Jason can suck in the much needed air, but doesn’t remove his hand. Jason feels the other hand under the water, tugging at the waist of the pants he’s wearing. 

He knows he should be alarmed, maybe struggle… this is a villain wrapping long fingers around his cock and stroking. But Jason barely manages to hold back the choked moan the attention nearly pulls from him, can’t stop himself from sagging into the much larger man. There’s no way for him to fight, no energy, no motivation.

“Leave us,” Ra’s growls, “Everyone,” he adds pointedly, with a glance at Talia.

When the room is cleared, Ra’s shoves him against the rough, rocky side of the Pit and Jason, still reeling from everything that’s happened, doesn’t resist when Ra’s takes him. Clings to him as he drives into him. The sounds of water splashing, labored grunts, and breathy gasps echo off the stone walls. 

It’s so wrong. Jason knows that. But somehow the world makes sense now. He feels complete where before there had always been something missing. 

Bruce is going to be pissed.

*           *           *

Ra’s growls as he comes inside him and the feeling sends Jason following over the edge.

Jason’s exhausted. He feels wrung out, everything aches. His muscles, his brain, his bones… his heart. Despite how whole he feels with Ra’s al Ghul against him, something isn’t right.

When the Demon’s Head pulls him from the water he thinks, for a brief moment, that the man might talk to him, tell him what’s going on, how he got here.

He doesn’t.

He gently lies Jason face-down on the ground, places a hand on each hip raising his ass into the the air, and not so gently fucks him once more.

This time he cries out when Ra’s enters him. It’s all so overwhelming. How can something that hurts this much also feel so good?

Ra’s groans, driving him into the floor over and over again. Jason realizes that at least some of the pleasure he’s feeling must be coming form his soulmate.

Which means the pain must be his. Means Ra’s can feel his pain and doesn’t care.

Jason is confused when the thought makes him shudder and moan as heat pools in his belly.

The pace turns erratic at the sound of his voice and, a couple hard thrusts later, Jason feels the second release fill him up.

He feels a pitiful emptiness when Ra’s pulls out of him and he whimpers. Then he sighs in relief.

Something wet drips down his thigh, too warm and thick to be the water. A finger drags it back up, along the same path, and presses it back into his hole where the digit lingers.

It’s soon joined by a second and a third. Moments later, Jason is a sobbing mess as Ra’s assaults his prostate.

“ _Please_ — _please_ _stop_ …” he gasps, using every last ounce of energy to reach back and grip the wrist of the offending hand.

It doesn’t slow Ra’s at all. Jason hears a huff of laughter and the movements speed up. Before long, Jason shouts as he comes weakly, painfully.

When Ra’s removes his hands from Jason’s overly sensitive body there’s nothing supporting him. He collapses onto the floor, boneless, completely drained.

He’s half asleep already when he feels strong arms scoop him up. Jason can feel his soulmate’s steady pulse beating in sync with his own and it soothes him, lulls him deeper into restful bliss despite the subtle thrum of desire that lingers in the back of his soul.

He assumes, vaguely, in the back of his mind somewhere that they’re finally going to bed. He feels like he hasn’t slept properly in months, maybe years. There’s a quiet rumble in his stomach telling him he’s hungry, that he hasn’t eaten in a while, but he wants to sleep way more than he wants food.

There’s the click of a door opening and closing followed by the soft buzzing of many voices before they cut off.

“Wake up, boy,” Ra’s’ hums in his ear as he drops Jason’s feet to the floor. Jason clings to the older man as best he can but he’s weak and it’s Ra’s’ arm under his that holds his weight. “We’re not finished yet.”

Jason blinks his eyes open blearily and it’s possibly the hardest thing he’s ever done, including everything he did as Robin.

He’s never seen so many beautiful people in one room. There’s a dozen men and a handful of women, all different ethnicities. Some are tall and broad, others lean and petite. They’re all dressed in green and gold silks, some sheer and showing pierced nipples and cocks, other opaque and hugging sultry curves. They’re dripping in gleaming gold jewelry and priceless stones.

Ra’s removes his arm from around Jason and he falls to his knees in a heap. He’s suddenly aware that he’s very naked and very weak.

“A fortuitous day, treasured ones,” Ra’s says from above him, loudly enough to get everyone’s attention, “After 600 years on this planet it would seem I have a soulmate after all.”

An excited murmur passes through the group. But Jason is having trouble keeping his eyes open.

“It doesn’t mean anything for any of you. Your position within the harem is as it ever was. You are mine and mine alone. So is Jason.”

Fingers tangle in his hair and tug his head back, baring his throat to the room.

“But I still need a few minutes to recover from the… discovery and Jason is quite young, inexperienced. I’d like to watch while you educate him.”

By the time the words have sunk into his weary mind there are hands all over him. A silky length of fabric is secured over his eyes.

A big hand starts to stroke his sensitive member, another gently rolls his balls. Jason only manages half a protesting whine before soft lips swallow the rest of the sound. Fingers deftly play with a nipple before pinching and twisting, a tongue flicks over the other before sucking.

It feels like hours, touching, licking, sucking. He can’t move, his muscles won’t work. Tears soak through the blindfold as he’s toyed with, the pleasure so overwhelming it becomes painful.

He’s lifted. Small, dainty hands spread his cheeks apart and he’s lowered onto an _enormous_ cock that feels like it’s splitting him in two. His mouth falls open to gasp at the stretch, the surprise, only to be filled immediately by another man’s dick, just as his own is surrounded by a warm mouth.

He gets no warning when they come, the one down his throat so far he has no choice but to drink the release, what he can of it. He still feels it dribble down his chin, just as he feels the sticky seed drip from his loosened hole.

They waste no time in passing him along. He’s laid on his back, ankles held firmly in the air, as another cock sinks into him, his face shoved into a hot, wet cunt.

When they finish with him, others take their place. He’s fucked on the floor, against the walls, bent over furniture. He loses count, or would have if he’d had the presence of mind to start. He can’t complain or argue or fight. The Pit, Ra’s, stole all his energy before he even got here. They must have each had more than one go at him. They fill him up until he’s overflowing, until their seed trickles steadily out of him. He swallows so much come he doesn’t feel hungry anymore. It covers him, his chest, legs, face, hair, back, ass… everywhere, in thick, quickly drying layer of translucent white.

Finally, a cock pulls out of his wrecked, raw hole with a disgustingly loud squelch and isn’t replaced.

Jason lays still where they left him, still blindfolded, bent over what feels like the arm of a sofa or chair. He’s trembling, panting, everything aches even worse than it did before and he feels like he’s going to pass out. Is a little surprised he hasn’t already.

“Very good,” Ra’s’ voice rings from somewhere behind him and Jason shivers. He’d forgotten his soulmate was there.

He’s picked up and he whimpers at the touch. Then he feels that familiar dependable presence radiate through him. He relaxes, even as his limp body is tossed over a sturdy shoulder. A hand smacks a buttock affectionately.

“You’re very attentive teachers. I’m sure he appreciates your thoroughness.”

Again, Jason hears the click of a door opening, the soft thud of it closing. Ra’s carries him for a couple quiet moments, then he hears it again.

Finally he’s dropped gently onto a cushy bed. Almost immediately Jason tries to curl up into the silken sheets and fluffy pillows for the sleep he craves down to his soul.

Long fingers wrap around his narrow wrists and pry him out of his comfortable position, raising his arms over his head and binding them to the headboard.

Jason sobs in desperation and helplessness as Ra’s rumbles in his ear, lips brushing against the shell, “Oh, child. I’m not even close to done with you yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://scandalsavagefanfic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
